


Lost Brother

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt, Gen, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor awaits his judgment at the Máhanaxar.<br/>Based on the prompt: Melkor and Manwë to number nine, "You know, it's okay to cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayfaringScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfaringScribe/gifts).



*

The atmosphere between them was odd, if not to say awkward; but then, they have been called awkward and strange every so often by the firstborn. And who knows, perhaps they indeed _were_ strange to those who now stood by the Máhanaxar, watching them closely. Rarely did it occur that the Lords of the West used their _fána_ to step before those who couldn’t change their appearance.

A sigh disrupted the heavy silence. They’d been brothers once, siblings so close in mind and heart that Manwë had thought that nothing could ever come between them. Rarely he had been so mistaken; what once had been his brother and closest friend had somewhat turned into his worst enemy.

Many of his brethren felt nothing more than loathing for his vile deeds, glad to see him in heavy chains kneeling on the cold stones. And Manwë wondered: was empathy unbeknownst among them?

Weren’t they there to guide his brother through his phase of rebellion?

How should he hate him, how could he? Wasn’t he still his brother?

Wasn’t there hope and goodness left in his corrupted heart?

It must have persisted somewhere, a glimpse of gentleness and understanding, hidden by all the malice Manwë was incapable to understand. He stood too close to him, too far away from the seat that was rightfully his, but wasn’t it his duty to assist his brother’s lost soul in his darkest days?

Soothingly, Manwë placed a hand on Melkor’s shoulder the moment just before Námo’s judgment was to be expected: “You know, it is okay to cry.”

He wasn’t entirely if he spoke to Melkor – or himself. There was no doubt that he would weep forever for his brother’s lost soul, pleading for mercy by The One.

Disdainfully, Melkor snorted. “I save my tears for the day you release me, for the day Arda will be marred by my will alone. When decay will reign these lands.” Malicious laughter accompanied his cruel words, and again heavily Manwë sighed.

“Behold!” said Tulkas when at last Námo arose from his seat to speak their judgment. As Elder King it would have been Manwë’s task to announce the punishment agreed upon, he would do it if he must, but then, the Judge has all too willingly declared he would, much to Manwë’s relief.

“So it appears all hope is lost,” began Námo, eyeing the audience before his gaze came to rest on Melkor. “Three ages you shall abide in my halls, three ages Angainor shall be wrapped around your form. No light you shall see, no words you shall hear, except of those when you have abode your punishment. The Valar have spoken!”

Dark clouds gathered above the Blessed Realm shortly after the trial was closed, with rain coming down so hard on the earth for days that streams became rivers and the sea roared with rolling waves.

Among the Eldar the myth persisted it had been Manwë’s tears for his lost brother that soaked the earth.   

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr, feel free to say hello over there: [feanope](http://www.feanope.tumblr.com)


End file.
